Outreach Core Abstract The GMR will partner directly with organizations and educational institutions such as rural health organizations, primary care associations, and colleges and community colleges with allied health programs to develop innovative approaches to reaching members of the organizations or students attending the schools. These partnerships will work to better prepare both practicing health professionals and students to understand health disparities and evidence-based healthcare by introducing them to resources focusing on these topics as well as to general health-related resources. The GMR will provide subawards to network members to develop and implement healthcare information outreach and education initiatives in their communities. Outreach and Education subawards also will be awarded to network members who have identified a target group interested in learning more about NLM resources. The GMR will offer a variety of Professional Development Awards to enable network members and potential network members to attend Webinars, classes, and conferences to stay current on health information resources. A 25-person training facility will be available at the RML for in-person training and other regional sites will be identified. The University of Iowa Institute for Public Health Practice (IPHP), will provide a learning platform and instructional design for developing a series of health information literacy classes for public health professionals. The focus of the consumer health program will be to target public librarians and library school students to improve their skills on using quality consumer health resources, to encourage health sciences libraries to partner with community organizations that serve targeted communities such as clinics, schools, and faith-based organizations, and to provide training to organizations that cannot locate a health sciences librarian within their community to provide health information literacy.